Future in Crimson Hands
by Tadz
Summary: Behind the shadows lies a person you never expected to meet and stalk you. Obsession is a very scary thing, especially if you become the object of such disorder... [Episode Four up. SasuNaru]
1. Episode One

**Title: Future in Crimson Hands**

**Author: Tadz**

A/N: this is just an attempt in making stories in the Naruto series. Pairings not yet decided.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

There was a certain change in him that will never go unnoticed.

Every little thing that isn't part of the equation will always be eyed by him and one of it doesn't add up. Until then, he always believed that nothing will ever be able to sate his resentment towards him. Until then, he thought that this… THIS will not come to be. Not in a million centuries.

Apparently, he was wrong.

He subconsciously spends his time watching his every movement, watching his every will. Watching in anticipation in knowing that in each passing day, he was becoming more in tune with him more than any of his closest friends has been. If ever he had one. Obsession is a scary thing.

_Obsession? Isn't that a rather severe way to describe it? _He sneered at his own thoughts and distantly, he tried to contradict it. Although in his own little world, he accepted the truth of it.

Now, as he watched him return from his previous mission, he saw a certain change that will never be unnoticed.

Perhaps it was his transient laughter he kept showing everyone, or maybe it was the way he walked. He was keeping them in the dark. He was deceiving them by showing them the mirth that doesn't reach his eyes. Incredibly, he was always like a demon anyway, showing only bogus things to bogus people like him.

But he was different. He was different then and he is different now. And he definitely, he will always be the different one.

He turned in the corner, going towards what seemed to be the way to the Hokage's office and Sasuke kept playing the picture that will, by no means, be erased in his mind. And he, himself, joined the crowd walking about the streets of Konoha, slowly covering his air of longing for a certain boy that captivated his existence.

And he was, and is, transparently aware that he is misleading them all.

* * *

A thin scroll flew towards the Hokage, flipping through the air, then landing on the desk neatly. From across the room, a certain youth, dishelved, hair becoming an obstruction to an eye, stood straight and respectfully, eyes that were light becoming darker by the moment, as if the youth was being overwhelmed by an enormous shadow. Silence filled the entire room as the Hokage stared at the being, whom all the people probably knew since his birth, yet being in her presence, he was a stranger. No longer looking young as she knew he was, and then in a second, everything she was looking at was erased, swiftly returning the way the boy was before. A sword taken back inside the sheath to keep it protected.

"Your report,"

Like a firework, the beauty of youth that barely taken it's place was gone; disappeared. "Just like what the scroll says, mission completed," a short reply from the boy was not expected. At all.

Hokage closed her eyes. She knew the truth. Of course she did, but she wanted him to tell her himself.

As if reading what she was thinking, came in were words she never thought she'd hear him say, "It was my mission that I conduct a journey for the safe return of Kanzaki-san. Anything that happened after I return her from her respected village should not become any of my concern any longer," Cold, and so distant was what his eyes were. "Mission completed," he finished.

A sigh kept hidden. "You may go now,"

"Hai,"

As the jounin closed the door firmly behind him, and as his chakra signature was almost out of reach, a voice resonated through the shadowed recesses of the huge room. "Hmm, it seems that the memory will be lodged in his mind pretty deep,"

"A change in him has happened. And it isn't for the better,"

Naruto walked at the streets of Konoha with his arms crossed behind his head, grinning. He was looking forward to going back to his apartment and rest, slaving the whole day off staring at the vast sky._ No matter how distant we seem to be, as long as we are under the same sky, we are not that far apart. _

Naruto cringed, his fists curled up into a ball, knuckles going white._ How can it be that that idiot could even say those things? _He is now standing still, with his hand over his chest, trying to feel a certain object.

_The journey was fun,. _A sad smile._ Thank you for protecting me, Naruto-san, even when you didn't have to. And please don't blame yourself, never in one aspect did you fail._

_You're the only friend I had, even for only a short time_

_If you wished for one thing hard enough, it will eventually come true_

_I will always watch over you. _

_Such an idiot, _Naruto thought to himself, _even more than I am. _He wasn't sure how he would accept the result of his last mission. He wasn't even sure how to deal with it. Regret and self-pity. He did always run away from them.

A deep throated chuckle, one filled with sarcasm for the false pretense he kept on putting up, feeling now under his fingers the smile that was pasted upon his face. Bowing his head, eyes overflowed with anguish became visible. Just when he thought he was going to have another friend, it just had to be...

Things will never be the same.

"Naruto-kun!" Haruno Sakura's voice rang in the air and the blonde's head shot up almost immediately, recognizing the tone almost anywhere.

"Sakura-chan," he acknowledged, returning a small wave from the running pink-haired youth. From behind her, he saw Sasuke.

"Dobe, what were you thinking going on to a mission alone?" the usual calm-faced, cold Sasuke asked.

"Just a class-C mission, nothing big," Naruto said, shrugging. He was tired and arguing with the dark-haired youth would only waste energy. "Don't even try to say that I can't finish such simple mission, bastard," he added, sticking a tongue out.

"Even if you didn't or did, you're still a dobe,"

"Why you--"

"Ahem,"

At this, Naruto stopped and turned his attention to Sakura. "What was your mission all about anyway? Why didn't you inform us?" she asked, fairly curious about the reasons she would soon be hearing from her teammate.

A yawn. "Can I just tell you tomorrow? The journey was kinda fast-paced," grinning, he continued. "...didn't rest on the way back,"

In a second, he was gone again, not leaving his companions a moment to reply.

At the same time, black eyes dimmed darker.

Night fell in one swoop, the sun seemingly hurrying to fade away. The moon rises, the stars following blindly. Naruto unclasps the lock from his neck and removes the piece of jewelry that wasn't in his possession before. Gleaming silver through the pale moonlight was a key barely longer than his thumb, with an embedded black stone in the middle, set hanging in a slim chain. Holding it above him, he studied it carefully, noting that nothing was particularly special about it.

_The key that holds history. _Naruto shook his head. How could one small key possibly hold an entire history? What did she mean by this? Why did she give it to me? These were only the few questions plaguing his mind, remembering about the incident that transpired only a few days before. How she gave the key to him, with reasons that wanted to answer why left untouched. Maybe it was the inevitable, being only him around at that time. But it shouldn't be, knowing full well that in her village she must have blood relatives.

He curled up in his side, binding the necklace back in his neck, hiding it under thin layers of clothing. Then Naruto decided. If he was trusted with it, then he shall protect it.

No matter what it brings.

**-continued-**


	2. Episode Two

**Title: Future in Crimson Hands**

**Author: Tadz**

A/N: Relatively short. Just a few ramblings. I'm sorry if the first chapter really confused you.. But everything will be cleared up as the story goes on..

Disclaimers: Standards apply...

* * *

He was fascinated in staring into emptiness nowadays. An obscurity he deemed he not at all had. It was out of the ordinary, this attitude of his. On no account, he showed this to none of his friends. Peculiarity will only give him dilemmas. Like having to explain the sudden change in his view towards the world around him.

Naruto crossed the stairs and led himself to the small rectangular table where he sits alone for dinner. He was brooding, and rumor has it that people who broods are very near to the God of Death. Something will undeniably happen.

_Well, well, isn't that just amazing. I'm going to die soon. _He jeered, shrugging the idea away. Surely, superstitions like those are not to be trusted. They aren't true, and they never will.

He slid to his chair and ate the food he already prepared earlier that evening._ Maybe I should believe. _He thought suddenly, recalling the past events that almost cut the thread to his very existence. _Damn, I'm thinking too much. _He chewed the meat on his plate rather loudly, biting the cooked meat into shreds as his canine teeth sank them, as he swore to himself that he wouldn't show his anxiety to anyone. _Especially that bastard Sasuke._ He added, as he "heard" the dark-haired man throw him words like 'idiot' or 'dobe', which, he knew, he wasn't.

The wind blew hard.

**_Demon..._**

"What the--"

**_Demon..._**

"Who's there!" Naruto was now standing, in his usual fighting stance, head looking left and right, searching for the person who was whispering those dreaded words upon his ears.

No shadows.

"Show yourself you bastard!"

No response.

The wind blew...

...then died.

A slammed door.

"NANI!" Naruto turned his heels and ran towards the front door, hoping to catch the person who sneaked inside his apartment, all the while cursing to himself that he was so dense not to notice someone lurking inside his very home.

_If you would really call this a 'home', _he reached for the door, opened it...

"Sasuke?"

**-continued-**


	3. Episode Three

**Title: Future in Crimson Hands**

**Author: Tadz

* * *

**

**Episode Three**

"_So, I will be your guard until you return to your village," Naruto said as he finished introducing himself to his latest client. He was a bit surprised at first. He did not expect to have a girl as a client, but it didn't matter. He accepted the mission, and so, he will complete it. _

_The girl smiled at him. "I know, that's why you're here, right?" Naruto nodded, mentally telling himself that he had never seen such brown eyes sparkle with mirth that much. It was different from the shimmer that his blue eyes have. Hers was untainted and innocent, although it was almost sad to see that one thing that was similar between them, was that they were both alone in this world—or so he learned. _

"_Let's go," the blonde youth said, carrying in his shoulders the things they needed for the journey. Then he picked up on his hands the bag of instant ramen he bought from the market just to accompany him. _

_Then he walked; with the girl following him. _

_When they were outside the Konoha gates, Naruto felt a hand on his bag of ramen. _

"_Wha—"he snapped his head on his ramen and was shocked when he saw his client taking the bag from his hands. _

"_I'll carry this, Uzumaki-san. Don't worry, I won't eat it," the girl laughed softly, taking the bag from his hand and carrying it. Naruto pouting, but then gave back a smile. _

"_You better don't. Or else…" he threatened, and then laughed._

_His client skipped happily, humming a song to accompany them.

* * *

_

_Two days passed and they were almost near their destination. Naruto and the girl became close friends, learning from each other that they were actually the same at some areas. _

_His client sat in font of the bonfire that night, holding in her palm a key. "What's that Kanzaki-chan?" he asked. _

"_A key," she said simply. _

"_I know that, do you think I'm an idiot?" he retorted, smacking his client lightly on her head. _

_She fell silent for a moment, as if considering the words of the blonde. "Kind of," _

"_What?" _

_The girl laughed and simultaneously, Naruto sat beside her. "It's the key that holds history," _

"_History?" _

_The girl nodded once, staring into the dancing flames. "You may not believe me, but with this key, I have seen the past and the future. But it's not exactly… beautiful,"_

_Naruto fell silent. _

"_You don't believe me, do you?" _

_Naruto shook his head. "I do. Maybe that's the reason why you know so many things about my personality," he replied, his mind wandering back to the times where he told his secret to the girl and the girl just answered 'I know'. _

_The girl smiled yet again. It was wistful. "Thanks for believing," _

"_No prob,"

* * *

_

_They arrived at the girl's village and soon, they will go their separate ways. _

"_Would you like to rest before you go back? The journey was not exactly easy and you need to gather enough energy," she asked the blue-eyed boy, while Naruto just nodded vigorously, happy because it was his first time to be invited to other people's house. _

"_Is there any ramen?" he asked as they neared her house and grinned widely as the girl said yes. "I'll make one for you," she said. _

_Inside her house, Naruto sat on the tatami floor in the dining room, waiting patiently and eagerly for the girl to bring his beloved ramen. _

_A crash was heard from within the house. _

_Naruto stood up and ran. _

_Another painstaking crash. _

_Shouts. _

_Voices. _

_He neared the room that was causing the commotion. Opening the sliding door… _

"_What—"he was cut off, seeing the bloody being of the girl. And hovering over her were at least seven thugs, holding knives in their hands. _

"_Who are you?" they demanded the blonde. _

_Instead of answering, Naruto charged forward, pushing the thugs that were standing over the girl's body. "Get away from her," his voice angry. _

"_And just who the hell are you? Stay away! That girl is a freak. A witch from hell!" the gang leader said, but Naruto paid no heed. _

_Kneeling down, Naruto checked her pulse and found that she was still breathing. "Kanzaki-chan," he whispered and bit back a tear as she slowly woke up from the pain. _

"_Na—Naruto-kun," she recoiled from several knife stabs. She took Naruto's hand and put something in his palm. "Thank you for protecting me Naruto-san, even when you didn't have to. You were the only friend I had," she took a sharp breath. "If you wished for one thing hard enough, it will eventually come true," _

_Naruto shook his head again and again. "No… don't die," he pleaded. _

"_I will… always watch over you," then she went. _

_A cold wind blew past his ear. And vaguely, he thought he heard a whisper. _No matter how distant we seem to be, as long as we are under the same sky, we are not that far apart._ He choked at the words delivered to him. It was not true. Not any longer. _

_Then he turned menacingly to the thugs who did the damage. "You'll… pay." _

_And at that day, not only one went… but eight.

* * *

_

"Sasuke?"

The ebony-haired boy was standing in front of his apartment; the look in his eyes was hard to read. Naruto was quizzically staring at him, wanting to know why the Uchiha was blocking his way to find the intruder.

A bell rang in his head. _The intruder! _Naruto pushed Sasuke out of his way and tried to track down the chakra of the person who dared to go inside Naruto's apartment. But there was none. He sighed. "This is your fault Sasuke-teme," he accused the pale boy. "What in hell's world are you doing here anyway?" Naruto raised his arms up and folded it in front of him and tapped his foot. No response. "Well?" a raised brow.

"Dobe,"

"What? You came here to my house just to insult me? How dare you bastard?" a pointed finger. Then he brushed past Sasuke. "Whatever, I'm going inside. Go rot out there for all I care," he finally said as he motioned to close the door behind him.

"So... you don't…" _care…_

The blonde turned around. "I don't… what?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke just left, leaving a person wondering. _What the fuck was that about? _The blue-eyed youth asked to no one in particular, eyeing the direction of Sasuke's chakra.

"You are so weird, bastard," then closed the door.

In a distance, a certain boy watched. _You… liar.

* * *

_

The sun was setting upon the haze of red and orange. The blue in the skies aglow pushed in the background of the fierce colors of war. Atop the Hokage Mountain, Naruto sat contemplative, a fleeting look upon the village where he was born and scrutinized under the hateful, defiant stares of the public. He never loathes the view of the people towards him, taking it instead as a challenge rather than going to the path of retribution. He knew better and he was positive. They would soon welcome him. He was sure.

He twirled around, still sitting, now looking over the lush emerald forest that was the territory of Leaf. The moon slowly rose from its hiding place, all big and round in its glory. Naruto stared at it, hypnotized by the magnificence of the astral body hovering over the now midnight blue skies.

He did not notice someone coming up behind him.

Lurking beyond the silhouette of the trees stood a person, still and calm, blending perfectly with its surroundings. And as the cold wind of the night blew, his clothing swayed together with the trees and their leaves, like they are not two, but one.

He watched as Naruto now stood, feet precariously near the edge of the mountain, but he paid no attention to it as he, himself, was captivated.

Captivated at the boy in front of him.

The blonde was illuminating a bright white aura; the presence of the moon as his source, his velvet hair dancing with the wind and his clothes settling against his skin. He slowly raised both his hands, and under his shirt shone a mysterious color of black.

He observed at a distance, knowing fully well that his presence was not yet felt. He stepped forward, tender and careful, pushing away the hair that became an obstruction to his vision. He was now nervous, as the blonde seemingly was not aware how close he was to dying. Although he knew that the blue-eyed youth would not let himself perish easily.

He took a step back, returning to his original place in the shadows when Naruto unhurriedly put his hands down to his side, letting out a breath he didn't notice he was holding.

And then… suddenly…

The blonde youth started falling down the mountain, fainting. The boy ran quickly, trying to reach his hand before he toppled down to his death. He charged. But he was too late. Naruto fell head first.

"NARUTO!" he shouted, attempting to wake the boy from his trance. "NARUTO!"

* * *

"NARUTO!" 

A voice resounded through his head and he bolted awake, the wind crashing his ears with too much intensity. And then he knew.

_Shit. _Instantly, Naruto trawled out a kunai, wedging in the mountain side, struggling to slow down his drop so he can safely reach the ground. The kunai sled down the rocks and his hand burned. His fingers becoming numb and it bled. He had to let go of the kunai.

And he did, he reeled over the rocks and he toiled to stand up amidst his rolling, but then he ended up the same.

And then he stopped. He made contact with the grassy below, alive.

Naruto flinched as he rose up, noticing that his left thigh bone was broken in the process. _Stupid moon. _He glanced upward again, gawking as he saw how high his plunge was. And then remembering the voice that saved him, he glanced, squinted his eyes to see if the person was still there. But he was gone.

With a groan, he limped back to his house, then feeling thrashed, settled to find a big tree to rest under. He will just go back in the morning.

_What… happened? __

* * *

_

The morning rays glazed in the early sky, caressing the beat-up blonde boy. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, almost forgetting the midnight incident, but recalled, feeling the broken bone ache. Yet he still grinned, thankful to the gods that he was still alive.

However, he needed to get home.

_Oh shit. I forgot I was supposed to meet with the team this morning. _He thought another thanks to the gods that he was very near the training grounds.

He arrived late, unusually. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura already waiting for him.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, looking over his dirty orange suit. "Did you get into a fight?" she added.

Kakashi walked towards him as he sat down, biting his lip as the pain emerged. Kakashi knelt and put a hand over his left thigh. "Hmm… it feels broken," he said simply, turning around to offer his back so he could carry the blonde to the hospital. "I think we need to cancel our meeting today,"

Naruto shook his head. "No need," he said, refusing the ride. Sakura gazed at him quizzically.

"Why is that?" she asked.

He didn't appear to hear her, he lay on his back and hoisted his left leg up and Kakashi backed away. Sasuke was giving him a curious look. "What do you think you're doing dobe?"

Naruto did not answer. He held his thigh with two hands and pressed. Hard.

"Oh my god," Sakura turned away, realizing what he was doing.

Naruto was shouting in anguish as he desperately relocated the bone back to its original position. Kakashi was wide-eyed while the Uchiha closed a delicate eye and winced, as if feeling the other boy's pain.

After a minute, he took out a bandage from one of his pockets and tied it around his leg. "Done," he said finally, standing and smiling as if nothing happened.

Sakura peeked and sighed. Then he lunged for the orange clad individual. "If ever you try that in front of me again, I swear…" she trailed off, threatening Naruto. "Didn't you know how gross that was?" she hissed.

"Sorry, but I didn't want Tsunade-baabaa scolding me again," he replied, folding his arms above his head, resting.

"Just be glad it wasn't serious," Kakashi immediately dismissed the subject, not bothering to question Naruto about it. He would know later.

"Yeah," he walked forward, sensing a bit of pain, but ignored it. Sauntering over a chair, he passed Sasuke.

_Dobe, don't do that again. _Came a sharp whisper, the Uchiha's voice low and rough. Naruto stopped abruptly. Staring into the dark orbs of Sasuke, as he experienced the depths of emotions he never knew the pale boy was capable of.

Naruto inclined his head to one side. _Don't do what again?_

**-Continued- **


	4. Episode Four

**Title: Future in Crimson Hands**

**Author: sky75rk**

A/N: so sorry for the late update… I was… uhm… just busy…

* * *

Ichiraku's ramen stall was by far the most productive stall in the whole of Konoha. How ever could they become bankrupt when the most hyperactive ninja in Leaf was constantly eating off all his salary with ramen? And the fact that he was always dragging other people in there to either treat him or eat with him was adding to the much desired profit of the stall. This leaves the owner very happy and quite fond of the bubbling ball of golden youth. Besides… how could someone resist someone who draws money to a person and not to mention, smiles as well?

The owner placed Naruto's sixth bowl of ramen, now shrimp ramen, in front of him and watched with a smile as the young boy dug into the bowl almost greedily.

Naruto on the other hand, was just getting over the incident that almost got him wasted away. After the fall, he vowed never again to stare at the full moon, or any other shapes of the moon, as long as he lives his life. And what he couldn't understand was the scenes that keeps haunting him in his dreams… and even during missions and breaks… and some of them even happens in real life. _Like the time when I saw in my mind that Sakura would trip down the mud. And the time when I knew where the missing cat was. Feels like I know what's going to happen next. _Naruto stopped eating to think. _Maybe it's MY bloodline limit. No, wait. _Naruto shook his head rather violently, droplets of ramen soup that gathered in the noodle that was still dangling from his mouth splattered in different places and… faces. Then, he heard a chain clanking and clicking on his neck. He put his chopsticks down and clasped the key wounded on his neck. _The key that holds history. Is this what she was telling me about? That if I have this key, I can see the future and perhaps… the past too? _Getting serious, he finished the last of his ramen and paid the owner.

He bowed his head thoughtfully as he walked lines of his theory running in his head and vaguely he wondered, whether he should believe it or not. But with more than one thing he had seen that came true… it was surely more than coincidences now. He raised his head a bit and saw Iruka going his way. He knew his former sensei had seen him, as Iruka was already smiling and waving at him.

The wind blew and leaves from trees began moving alongside the wind. One leaf found Naruto's face and settled against his big blue eyes. The blonde moved his hand to remove the obstacle away.

_What? _The blonde youth's eyes widened in fright. All of a sudden, before his eyes, he saw Hinata standing by the bridge, with Sound-nins surrounding her. With the number of almost lifeless bodies around her, he noticed that she was fighting back using her bloodline limit, but clearly, she was outnumbered. Then, as she dodged the next attacks by several ninjas, she was hit in the stomach that caused her to stumble and slide back; clutching her side, pain was evident. Naruto then saw a glimmering object behind Hinata that was fast making its way to her. _No! Hinata-chan look out! _He shouted, but his shouted words were futile, as the kunai imbedded itself into the kunoichi's heart.

The wind blew yet again.

Naruto staggered backwards and his knees buckled weak. He was caught by two firm arms. "Are you alright, Naruto?" a deep voice asked him in concern, and slightly, he looked around, trying to reminding himself that he was still on the other side of Konoha. _On the other side!_ He thought, panic rising. He pushed aside Iruka sensei in attempt to make his way to the bridge as fast as he could. "I'm fine Iruka-sensei! I'll see you later!" he called as he dashed away, leaving behind a puzzled Iruka behind.

Naruto sped his way towards the bridge, weaving in and out of the restless crowd, not minding the hateful looks of the people he was passing by nor their spiteful words. Only one thing runs through his mind at the moment. Hinata.

He wished that it wasn't true. He wished he was just being delusional or he was only hallucinating. But with the number of times that he had been correct, he wasn't going to take any chances right now.

Jumping on the rooftops, he gathered that it was the fastest way. As he saw the clearing and the bridge, he sucked in his breath.

Hinata was there, fighting off the Sound-nins.

The blonde ran even faster than before, seeing as Hinata was kicked in the stomach and stumbled back. "HINATA-CHAN!" he shouted and lunged forward, crashing with the female Hyuuga on the wooden ground. He whirled around wildly, seeing the kunai that took the life of his friend in his vision imbedded on the ground. He stood up and took Hinata's hand and he gently pushed her behind him. Hinata blushed. "W-what a-are you d-doing here, N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" she stammered, still blushing mindly as she felt the heat left behind by Naruto's sudden arrival.

Naruto grinned at her with triumph. "Here to help you of course!" he said and drew out his own set of kunai. He charged at the intruders and injured them and soon, Hinata joined him, covering him as he attacked.

After a few minutes, they fled.

"Bunch of cowards," she heard Naruto mutter under his breath. She laughed softly and saw the kunai left on the wood. "A-ano…" she started and the blonde glanced at her. He trailed to where her eyes were looking and saw the same kunai that threatened Hinata's life.

"No problem Hinata-chan," he intervened, knowing what the Hyuuga would probably say next. Nevertheless, Hinata still said it.

_Thank you.

* * *

_

The Hokage's room was usually always quiet despite the onslaught of visitors coming in to request for missions or for them to be given missions, and somehow, it was not giving her any headaches… yet.

"Tsunade-baachan!" and thus, the everyday routine start once again. Tsunade rubbed her head in order to subside the growing pain in her head.

"What is it now brat?"

The blonde youth slammed the door rather heavily behind him that earned him a hit on the head. "Itai! Why'd you have to do that?" Naruto shouted, trying to get back at the still kind of young Hokage. All in vain as Tsunade merely put his finger on Naruto's forehead and stopped his tracks.

"Why are you here anyway, Naruto?" she asked and the person in question stopped his attempts and quietly plopped on the ground.

"We were attacked,"

**-Continued-

* * *

**

Damn… I think I have just patterned this episode to Escaflowne. Grr… anyway, sorry for the short chapter guys… give me some ideas/sheepish grin/

Review?


End file.
